


The Burglar and the King

by Melanthia13



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanthia13/pseuds/Melanthia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings kept inside always find a way of coming out. Thilbo Bagginshield slash. An AU oneshot with fluffy, slashy goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burglar and the King

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing you recognize. Only original storylines are my own.

**The Burglar and the King**

_After the Orcs_

Bilbo lay in his bedroll listening to the sounds of his dwarven companions as they slept or talked or just rolled around restlessly. He was having a bit of trouble falling asleep as the enormity of what he'd done hit him. He'd attacked and orc, not just any orc but Azog the Defiler! He'd do it again in a heartbeat or less than one but still... He was a hobbit from the Shire, not some warrior from the mountains, more used to blood and entrails than blood pudding and daffodils. What he'd done was absurd and reckless and...exhilarating... At the thought his blanket suddenly felt stifling and he got out of his bedroll and moved quietly over the resting dwarves. He'd made it to the edge of the encampment before a deep voice startled him.

"Running off little burglar?" The voice asked and he turned around to face Thorin who was polishing his sword at his place separate from the others. "Just when I thought we could trust you."

Bilbo sputtered in indignation as a small smile tugged at the corners of Thorin's lips. Maybe Fili and Kili knew what they were talking about when they said the burglar was fun to get a rise out of. Bilbo turned to him with a finger pointed when he saw the smile on the regal dwarf's face and his temper deflated. He returned the smile and walked to Thorin who moved over on the log he was seated on imperceptibly and Bilbo joined him. They sat in silence for several minutes and Bilbo felt an undeniable and very confusing feeling of comfort. Soon Bilbo's talkative nature came out.

"Well, it's a nice night. From what I heard Oin say your wounds are healing nicely." Bilbo said quietly and Thorin's smile grew slightly and he nodded.

"Yes they are little burglar and it is indeed a nice night. As for my injuries, I am dwarfkind we are hardy folk." Thorin told the hobbit who, little by little, was breaking down his defenses.

"Why do you keep calling me that, "little burglar"?" Bilbo asked with a look of confusion scrunching his face. Thorin never would have told a soul but he found the look...endearing.

"You are quite small and you are our burglar. It is just a natural transition to call you thus." Thorin explained and Bilbo nodded.

"Quite right." Bilbo said with a shake of his head before he got a nervous look on his face. "Would you mind if I sat with you awhile?"

"No, Master Baggins, I do not mind at all." Thorin said and the two settled next to one another and silently contemplated the stars.

…

_Affection_

It started out small but the rest of the company began to notice it. After the events with the goblins and orcs Thorin started spending more time with Bilbo. First it was simply sharing companionship in the night when neither could sleep. This led to them seeking out one another whenever they needed something that neither could describe nor dared to, for fear of making it all too real. Regardless of their attempts to hide their feelings even from themselves the rest of the company was very aware of their feelings for one another. Fili and Kili were the most heartened by the situation but Bofur was the most vocal, spending his time wheedling and needling Bilbo to take action. He loved the little hobbit and wanted him happy. Thorin was of the same mind but refused to declare his love first, it would be a weakness he could not afford and he dare not hold out hope that the small creature that had stolen his heart felt likewise. Everything came to a head one day when the strangest of things happened.

"Oh bugger me!" Bilbo suddenly shouted as he began to hop on one foot. The whole party stopped, shocked by the words that came out of the hobbit's mouth and concerned by the evident pain in his voice.

Bofur moved closer to see what happened and hissed as he saw just what caused the hobbit pain. He hissed as he saw the jagged piece of what looked to be flint sticking out of the sole of the hobbit's foot. Bilbo had tears pouring down his face but was amazingly composed as the dwarves surrounded him, with Thorin making his way to the front.

"Get him off the road and find something to elevate his foot with." Thorin calmly commanded and the others immediately began to do what was asked. Bofur took one of the hobbit's arms while Bifur took the other and Fili and Kili found a rock for the hobbit to sit on. The others stood watch as Oin and Gandalf examined the injury once Bilbo was seated.

"What d'ya think Gandalf?" Bofur asked and Gandalf shushed him.

"How does it feel Bilbo?" Gandalf asked as the hobbit hissed when Oin prodded the skin around the wound.

"I feel like I've been stabbed in the foot, I'd expect this is how I'm supposed to feel." Bilbo said with his customary good humor and all present sighed in relief. Their little burglar was hurt but he still remained in good spirits.

"I need some pain tonic, can one of you fish it out of my bag?" Oin asked loudly and Kili hopped to and found it in the pack with all the medicine. He handed it to the old dwarf who unstopped the flask and placed it to the hobbit's lips. "Drink lad, you'll feel better in a minute."

Bilbo did as he was told and drank some of the thick, awful tasting tonic. He grimaced as it burned on the way down but accepted that he had to lessen the pain. In far less than a minute the tonic took effect and Bilbo giggled as he felt weightless. His foot still hurt but he just didn't care as he giggled to himself and watched how his hands moved in the air. The dwarves looked at him with concern and Thorin looked ready to kill Oin when the other dwarf chuckled.

"Looks like I might've given him more than his little body could handle." He chuckled before he laid the hobbit down and had Bofur hold his shoulders while Fili held the injured leg on his lap and Kili placed a hand to his midsection to hold him in place. "Hold tight to Bilbo, this might hurt enough to get through the fog."

The other dwarves readied themselves and Oin took a knife from the pack on his belt and sliced two slits into Bilbo's foot at the top and bottom of the flint. The hobbit said a few quick expletives before falling into peaceful oblivion again. Once he was settled Oin grabbed hold of the flint and gently pulled it from the wound. Once it was out he took water from his skin and poured it into Bilbo's wound. Bilbo hissed but then got distracted by one of Bofur's braids and tried to blow it out of the way. After a final cleaning Oin was finished so he covered the wound with a clean cloth and wrapped another around it until it was completely covered then tied it tight.

"There we are. Someone should help him, his foot'll be tender for a few days." Oin said and before anyone else could come forward Thorin walked up to Bilbo and helped ease him off the rock. Bilbo giggled before he surprised everyone in the party and kissed Thorin's cheek. Thorin turned red but ignored his fellows and led the Hobbit back to the road, being sure to carry his weight. No one said anything as they continued on. Even Fili and Kili knew enough not to arouse their uncle's wrath.

Later that night Bilbo snapped out of his pain tonic stupor and sat up to find himself lying next to the rock on which Thorin was seated with a pipe, contemplating the stars. He swallowed nervously as he lifted himself and sat next to the kingly dwarf who moved slightly to accommodate him. Bilbo shifted nervously for a few seconds before he swallowed to wet his suddenly dry throat and took a deep breath that he let out slowly.

"I want to apologize." Bilbo started and the corners of Thorin's lips turned up.

"For what little burglar?" Thorin asked, knowing full well what the hobbit was apologizing for.

"For...for taking liberties while I was drunk on the pain tonic. My behavior was inexcusable and I'm sorry. It will never happen again." Bilbo said with resolve in his voice and Thorin turned to him with an affectionate smile on his face.

"What if I want it to happen again?" Thorin asked, his eyes shining with affection and his voice teasing. Bilbo stared at him open mouthed and Thorin took the initiative and leaned over. In less than a heartbeat he pressed his lips to the hobbit's and silenced any objection by running his tongue over sweet, soft and pliant lips. Their kiss deepened slowly and Bilbo moaned softly against the warm lips that held him captive. He'd dreamed of this so many times but never dared to hope it would be real. Far too soon they'd needed to come up for air and Bilbo blushed as he caught the heat in Thorin's eyes. He ducked away but grinned as Thorin talked to him.

"Why do you shy away my little burglar? Are you ashamed of our kiss?" Thorin asked lightly but felt his stomach flip as he awaited the answer.

"No, Thorin, that's not it. It's just...your eyes grow so intense I'm not sure I can bear the weight of their promise." Bilbo said as he raised his head to look into Thorin's eyes, this time without fear.

"What is it they promise?" Thorin asked, his voice a bit beathless and Bilbo moved closer.

"That you love me as deeply as I love you." Bilbo whispered, his voice almost breaking from the fear that his feelings would not be returned.

"That promise is kept dear Bilbo. I love you as dearly as we dwarves love our mountains." Thorin confessed and a smile spread upon Bilbo's lips.

"And I love you as much as hobbit's love second breakfast." The hobbit smiled again and submitted to Thorin when he leaned down to kiss his little burglar again. No one knew what the future would hold but as long as Thorin had his burglar and Bilbo had his king they would find happiness in even the worst of times.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I am a HUGE Thilbo Bagginshield shipper. I love the thought of the gruff, regal dwarf falling for the tiny, fussy hobbit and love the thought of Richard Armitage and Martin Freeman even more. This is a one shot Thilbo story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and if you want me to continue with Thilbo let me know/


End file.
